1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet.
2. Background Art
Recently, in various fields, display devices such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an input device used by combining with the display device, such as a touch panel, has been widely used. In the display device or the input device, a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape or sheet including a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is used for laminating an optical member. For example, a transparent pressure-sensitive adhesive sheet is used for laminating the touch panel and various kinds of display members optical members (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).
The optical members used in such a display device or an input device may be sometimes required to have ultraviolet absorbency (ultraviolet protection property, UV protection property) for the purpose of, for example, preventing deterioration of a liquid crystal display due to ultraviolet light.
An optical film containing an ultraviolet absorber is known as such an optical member (see, for example, Patent Document 4).    Patent Document 1: JP 2003-238915 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2003-342542 A    Patent Document 3: JP 2004-231723 A    Patent Document 4: JP 2011-126986 A